The present invention relates to rearview mirror assemblies and, more particularly, to vehicular rearview mirror systems incorporating information displays.
Recently, vehicle mirrors have incorporated a number of electronic and electrical device, including information displays that provide information to the driver or occupants of the vehicle, such as compass headings or warnings relating to the status of the passenger airbag. In commonly assigned co-pending application Ser. No. 09/244,726, filed by Jonathan E. DeLine and Niall R. Lynam on Feb. 5, 1999, entitled REARVIEW MIRROR ASSEMBLY INCORPORATING VEHICLE INFORMATION DISPLAY now U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,613, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, information displays have been provided which include information relating to vehicle or engine status, warning information, such as information relating to oil pressure, levels of fuel, time, temperature, and the like. Furthermore, as described in co-pending commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/057,428, filed Apr. 8, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,655, which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein, such displays can be used to engage in remote transactions.
With the ever increasing number of devices desired to be housed in the mirror assembly and the increased number of functions provided by these various devices, making more efficient use of available space is highly desirable. In addition, because of the increase in the number of accessories or devices, the rearview mirror assembly process has become more difficult and complex. As a result, the alignment and positioning of these various devices or accessories is more of a challenge. This is especially true for displays.
For a display to produce a character which is visible to the driver, the display element must be properly aligned with the window or filter through which the character is viewed. However, quite often the components comprising a display may be supplied by different vendors and, as a result, may not align properly. In addition, given the proliferation of different mirror designs, vendors are forced to effectively custom manufacture their products to a given style of mirror which ultimately increases the cost of the mirror assembly.
In the interest of the economy and ease of assembly, it is highly desirable to simplify the assembly process and provide mirror components which can accommodate a greater range of manufacturing or assembly tolerances and, further, accommodate different mirror assembly designs.
The present invention provides a rearview mirror system incorporating a display, which includes one or more display characters. The mirror system includes a mirror assembly having a mirror case and a reflective element, with the case including a window or screen through which characters displayed on a display element can be viewed by the driver or occupants of the vehicle. The screen is adapted to direct the image of the display characters in a manner to improve their alignment on the screen and, thus, the visibility of the display characters even when the display element is not properly aligned with the screen.
In one form of the invention, a vehicle mirror system for vehicles includes a mirror case having a reflective element, with the mirror case being adapted to mount to the vehicle. The mirror system further includes a display element, which has at least one display character, displaying through a display screen. The display screen has a central viewing area generally aligned along a viewing axis. The display screen shifts the image of the display character from the display element, which is offset from the viewing axis, to the central viewing area of the display screen.
In one aspect, the display screen shifts the image by at least one of refraction or diffraction. For example, the display screen may include an outer surface and an inner surface, with the inner surface angled with respect to the outer surface. The display element directs the image of the display characters toward the inner surface whereby the image is shifted by refraction. Preferably the display screen comprises a material, such as a polymeric material, that serves as a light bending element and, preferably, has, for example, an index of refraction in a range of about 1.3 to 1.8, more preferably in a range of about 1.4 to 1.7, and most preferably in a range of about 1.45 to 1.65.
In other aspects, the display screen is adapted to shift the image by light diffraction. For example, the inner surface may be etched with a diffractive surface or a diffractive surface created thereon or therein such as by molding or by mechanical means.
According to another form of the invention, a vehicular interior rearview mirror system for a vehicle includes a rearview mirror assembly having a mirror case and a reflective element, with the mirror case being adapted to mount to an interior of the vehicle. A circuit board is positioned in the mirror case, which includes a display element for displaying at least one display character. The mirror system further includes a display screen which is provided at the mirror case, and which has a display surface with a central viewing area. The display screen is adapted to shift the image of the display character to generally align the image in the central viewing area with the screen shifting the image by at least one of diffraction or refraction.
In one aspect, the central viewing area is aligned along a viewing axis, with the display element offset from the viewing axis. In another aspect, the display screen preferably comprises a filter.
According to yet other aspects of the invention, the screen is located on a perimeter portion of the mirror case and preferably located below the reflective element. For example, the screen may form a chin area of the mirror case. Alternately, the screen may be positioned above the reflective element to form an eyebrow area of the mirror case.
In yet another form of the invention, a vehicle interior rearview mirror system for a vehicle includes a rearview mirror assembly having a mirror case and a reflective element. The mirror case is adapted to mount to an interior of the vehicle. The mirror system further includes a display element for displaying at least one display character and a refractive element having a central viewing display surface aligned along a viewing axis for viewing by an occupant of the vehicle. The image of the display character is offset from the viewing axis, with the refractive element shifting the image of the display character to the central viewing display area for viewing by the occupant of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the refractive element preferably comprises a plastic refractive element. For example, the refractive element may have an outer surface and an inner surface, with the inner surface angled with respect to the outer surface. Thus, when the image is directed toward the inner surface, the refractive element shifts the image to the central viewing area on the outer surface of the refractive element. In further aspects, the refractive element has a wedge-shaped cross-section.
In another aspect, the mirror system further includes a circuit board with the display element electrically coupled to the circuit board. Preferably, the display element is mounted to the circuit board.
Advantages provided by this invention include a simplified assembly process, which will accommodate greater variations in the manufacturing or assembly processes of the various components which are to be mounted within the mirror case. Additionally, the invention provides a display which increases the visibility of the display characters of the display in the vehicle mirror system.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.